Une Vie Ecarlate
by Devil's nest
Summary: Le passé d'un alchimiste fou et psychopathe... En gros, un remix de la vie de Kimblee, respectant quand même un peu l'animé. Fin et épilogue postés.
1. Rêves d'avant

_Je suis folle...  
Mais bon, d'un coup j'avais envie d'écrire un peu la vie de Kimblee, mon psychopathe préféré...  
Je vous préviens si vous ne me connaissez pas encore (c'est très possible héhé XD), je vais peut-être mettre du yaoi...bah, sûrement, hahaha...  
Voici pour commencer des petits bouts de l'enfance de ce cher Zolf..._

**Titre** : Une Vie Ecarlate...  
**Auteur** : Moi, comme d'hab'...  
**Persos** : Kimblee, bien sûr, et on verra aussi Mustang, Greed et Archer, en particulier...  
**Rating** : K+...Kimblee est un sujet un peu pas recommendable...je risquerai de le changer, encore.  
**Pairing** : Kimblee et d'autres ! hahaha...(ici Mustang, Greed et Archer, évidement... ¤ _enfermez l'auteur_ ¤)  
**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf la mère, le beau-père et la demi-soeur de Kimblee...

* * *

-Zolf…Viens, on rentre.

-Pas envie.

-Zolf. On rentre. Tu dois te coucher.

-Non. Je veux voir le feu d'artifice. Il est pas fini.

La femme s'agenouilla à coté du garçon aux yeux dorés.

-Zolf, mon chéri…Maman a dit on rentre.

-Et moi j'veux voir le feu d'artifice.

L'enfant reçu une claque. Il frappa sa mère et s'enfuit. Il ne rentra que le lendemain.

Il n'avait que cinq ans, à cette époque.

¤¤¤¤

-Zolf, reste ici.

-Rien à foutre. J'reviendrai peut être demain…

-Non, mon fils…reste, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon jeta un regard de dégoût à sa mère avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

La femme tomba sur la chaise derrière elle.

-Qu'ai-je fait au monde pour avoir un fils pareil ?

Seulement dix ans. Dix ans, est-ce un âge pour sortir seul et ne rentrer que plusieurs jours plus tard ?

Surtout qu'il restait à coté de la mine. Il y avait beaucoup d'explosions, par là-bas. D'ailleurs, un jour, quelqu'un avait allumé toute la dynamite et l'avait jetée dans l'entrée. Il n'y avait eu aucun survivant. Et personne ne sut jamais que le coupable était un petit garçon aux yeux dorés.

¤¤¤¤

-Zolf !

La femme laissa échapper l'assiette qu'elle essuyait.

Le garçon sur le seuil tenait des livres dans ses bras.

Sa mère n'arrivait pas à y croire…Son fils retournerait-il sur le droit chemin ?

-Tu…comptes étudier ?

-Ces bouquins ? Logiquement, oui ! Mais t'es vraiment conne, toi…

Le changement ne serait peut-être pas pour tout de suite.

-C'est des livres sur quoi ?

-T'occupe.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et ouvrit un livre.

_**Alchimie, Composition d'une Explosion, tome 1**_

Zolf J. Kimblee avait onze ans.

¤¤¤¤

La femme sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa robe et quitta sa broderie des yeux pour baisser la tête vers sa fille.

-Maman, où il est, Zolf ?

-Encore parti, ma chérie.

L'homme dans le fauteuil leva la tête de son journal.

-Il faudrait l'envoyer rééduquer, ton fils !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il se remettra de lui-même sur le droit chemin…

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Son père devait être vraiment un sacré con pour que tu hérites d'un fils pareil !

La mère serra les poings.

-Ah ! Ça ne te fait pas plaisir d'entendre ça, hein ? Heureusement que j'étais là pour t'épouser et t'apporter un peut d'argent !

Elle ne répondit rien et continua sa broderie. L'homme replongea dans son journal et la petite retourna à la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vint se cacher derrière le fauteuil, étouffant un hoquet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette môme ?

La porte explosa. Dans l'embrasure se tenait un jeune homme, paume tendue vers l'endroit où se tenait auparavant la porte.

-C'est intéressant ce truc…Deux jolis cercles dans chaque main et boum, boum, boum !

Il éclata de rire.

Sa mère étouffa un cri. Il était couvert de sang.

-Quoi ? C'est le sang qui te choque ? Tu sais, c'est pas le mien et puis ça part au lavage. T'as que ça à faire, de toute façon…

-C'en est trop, jeune homme !

-Mais de quoi j'me mêle, beau-père ? Tu veux exploser ?

Le sourire qu'il arbora fit frémir l'homme.

-Zolf Jonathan Kimblee !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa mère.

-M'appelle plus jamais par le nom de ce connard !

-C'est ton père, Zolf ! Et je suis ta mère ! Parle-moi sur un autre ton !

-Oh, non…Ma mère c'est la folie et mon père l'explosion !

La minute qui s'ensuivit, son beau-père et sa vraie mère n'existaient plus et Zolf riait. Oh oui, il riait. Un rire de dément qui s'entendait dans toute la vallée.

Soudain, il entendit un hoquet. Il bondit derrière le fauteuil et regarda sa demi-sœur droit dans les yeux.

Les siens étaient dorés eux aussi. Mais d'un doré doux, d'un magnifique or. Pas comme ceux de Zolf, non. Les siens étaient or comme ce métal mort, ce métal jaune, sans vie.

-Eh…Lily…Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu devrais être heureuse…Ton abruti de père existe plus !

La petite cacha sa tête dans ses mains à la vue du sourire mauvais et de la lueur de folie dans les yeux de son demi-frère. Elle éclata en sanglots. Zolf soupira et après l'avoir dévisagée, se leva.

-Les livres d'alchimie sont dans ma chambre. Si tu les étudies, peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras me tuer…

A nouveau un sourire inquiétant.

-Je t'attends, petite sœur…

Il sortit dans le crépuscule.

¤¤¤¤

-T'as quel âge ?

-Seize ans.

-Et tu sais qu'on va t'envoyer en guerre, si jamais t'es prit ?

-Justement…

-Attends, je reviens.

Le militaire alla dans une pièce adjacente et composa un numéro.

-Oui ?

-J'ai trouvé un gamin de seize ans qui veut s'engager dans les alchimistes d'Etats.

-Le test est dans deux jours, dis-lui, s'il en vaut la peine.

-Ah mon avis, oui…

¤¤¤¤

-Vous venez donc de rejoindre les alchimistes d'état. Voici vos montres. Et le règlement de l'armée. Je suis le général Basque Grant et je m'occuperai de vous, durant l'entraînement à la guerre. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la pierre philosophale ?

Certaines nouvelles recrues hochèrent la tête. Un homme entra, portant une boîte. Il la posa sur une table.

-Voici l'Alchimiste de Cristal, notre fabricant de pierres. Et maintenant, regardez ; vous aurez besoin de ceci durant cette longue guerre…

Basque Grant ouvrit la boîte, dévoilant une fiole remplie de liquide rouge. Elle captivait tous les regards, principalement celui d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval. Le général remit la fiole dans la boîte, avec une déception apparente de ne pouvoir utiliser le liquide.

¤¤¤¤

-On est arrivés, les bleus.

Tous les nouveaux alchimistes d'état se levèrent, une certaine peur dans le regard. Tous sauf un. Lui trépignait d'impatience et se massait les mains, regardant comme avec amour les cercles alchimiques tatoués dans ses paumes.

* * *

_Dans la chapitre suivant, des passages de la guerre d'Ishbal...où comment ça s'est passé pour notre psychopathe adoré et détesté..._


	2. Ishbal et la Prison

_Suite !  
Peut-être pas de KimxRoy dans ce chapitre ou alors...un touuuut p'tit peu !_

* * *

Un mal de tête incroyable.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Drôle de rêve. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on rêve de bribes de son passé, comme ça.

Surtout que Zolf Kimblee n'était pas quelqu'un d'émotif, loin de là.

L'homme aux yeux dorés se leva et sortit de la tente d'infirmerie, sans prêter attention à la protestation de l'infirmière. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas insisté, de peur de finir éparpillée…

L'alchimiste s'arrêta et huma l'air, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Ça sentait le sang, la peur et la mort. Que des choses agréables à sentir, pour un adepte de l'explosion.

-Ah, vous êtes rétabli, Alchimiste Ecarlate…

Ledit Ecarlate tourna la tête vers le général Grant.

-Oui, général…

Non, se dit-il, j'ai besoin de tuer…

-Approchez, Kimblee. Nous allons sortir une nouvelle arme.

L'Ecarlate s'intercala entre le Flame Alchemist et l'alchimiste au Sang d'Acier. Mustang se sentit mal à l'aise, tout d'un coup.

-Alchimistes, voici ce dont vous serez armés, cette nuit. La pierre philosophale.

La pierre liquide se reflétait dans les yeux de tous les alchimistes présents autour de la table. Kimblee trépignait. Dire qu'il avait faillit manquer d'utiliser la pierre rouge, à cause d'une stupide explosion qui était partie de travers et l'avait blessé au crâne, à cause de…

Mustang…

Il lui ferait payer, dès qu'il aurait le temps.

-Je vais maintenant vous donner à chacun une pierre et vous partirez en binôme exterminer les Ishbals.

Kimblee eut un sourire inquiétant et attrapa le poignet de l'homme de feu avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à « s'enfuir ».

-On va faire des étincelles, Mustang…de jolies étincelles…

Le pauvre Roy n'avait même pas le temps de protester (Kimblee n'aime pas quand on proteste…) que Grant leur avait remit des pierres et qu'ils étaient dans une voiture les emmenant vers les villages Ishbals. L'homme aux cheveux courts déglutit avant de parvenir à échapper (enfin) à la poigne du psychopathe.

¤¤¤¤

Kimblee riait en regardant Mustang, tremblant quelque peu, faire flamber le village. Il se posta bientôt à ses cotés, joignant des explosions à l'incendie.

La minute suivante, il ne restait plus rien du village à part du feu sentant le sang.

Kimblee éclata à nouveau de rire et s'assit par terre, à coté de l'alchimiste de feu qui était tombé à genoux, observant le massacre.

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse !

-C'est affreux…c'est dégueulasse…

-Hein, quoi ? Le sang ? Bah, t'inquiète, ça part au lavage…

-On est des monstres…des monstres…

-Mais non, ils le méritent, ces chiens…

L'alchimiste de flamme regarda l'alchimiste fou dans les yeux.

-Et toi, tu es fou.

Ledit fou éclata de rire.

-Et alors ? Ça te dérange je sois fou, Mustang ?

Il s'arrêta de rire, observant l'autre dans les yeux, affichant un sourire mauvais. Il s'approcha du Flame Alchemist qui se recula, avant de tomber sur le flan. Le psychopathe le surplomba de toute sa hauteur.

-J'attends vengeance, Mustang. A cause de toi, j'aurais pu mourir à cause de l'une de mes propres explosions…

L'homme aux yeux noirs parvint à fausser compagnie à Kimblee, en glissant sur le sol. Il ne voulait plus q'une chose : mettre le plus de distance entre lui et ce fou. Il ne tenait pas à être explosé.

Il trébucha et le temps de se relever, Kimblee était sur lui. Il partirent dans un roulé-boulé jusqu'en bas de la dune où ils se trouvaient. Des poings volaient, atteignant parfois leur cible. Et à la fin, Kimblee était au-dessus.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire pour un homme que de finir explosé, Mustang ?

Le jeune homme déglutit. Kimblee allait sans doute le faire souffrir.

-Ce qu'il y aurait de pire pour toi, Mustang…ce serait que je salisse ta dignité.

L'homme de feu se demandait avec crainte ce que l'alchimiste fou pouvait bien lui réserver. Il comprit un peu tard : lorsque les lèvres du psychopathe étaient en contact avec les siennes.

Kimblee, lui, souriait intérieurement. Il l'avait choqué, il le sentait. Il rompit le baiser et se leva.

-C'était juste un aperçu du pire, Flame Alchemist…

Le fou éclata de rire et remonta la dune.

Le soir, alors que tous racontaient les atrocitées qu'ils avaient vécues et que Kimblee se vantait du nombre d'Ishbals qu'il avait explosés, Roy ne quitta pas Armstrong d'une semelle.

-Mustang ?

-Je vous en prie, Armstrong, ne _le_ laissez plus m'approcher !

¤¤¤¤

-J'aime pas ce genre de missions. Y a trop de monde qui tue des Ishbals à _ma_ place.

-Eh bien il va falloir que vous vous y fassiez, Kimblee. On peut plus vous laisser seul, ça devient dangereux.

Le psychopathe aux yeux dorés poussa un soupir et pénétra dans le village Ishbal.

-Kimblee ! Kimblee ! Putain…On y va, suivez-le !

Mustang, pensif, regardait les autres descendre vers les habitations.

-On rêvasse, lieutenant ?

-Non, général.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour y aller ?

L'homme aux yeux sombres soupira et descendit à son tour. Un cri de rage le fit se raidir. Juste après, il vit des militaires jetés contre un mur et les hommes en bleu…explosaient. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la ruelle.

Kimblee soufflait comme un bœuf. Il était seul. Les autres n'étaient plus que des taches sur son T-shirt blanc…qui à présent était rouge.

Mustang apprit plus tard que les Ishbals avaient été prévenus de leur arrivée et qu'ils étaient partis…

Et Kimblee, l'ayant comprit avant tout le monde, avait explosé les autres de rage…

Et le soir même, suite au témoignage de l'alchimiste de feu, l'Ecarlate était dans un véhicule, en route pour la prison.

-Mustang, je te ferai payer, articula-t-il dans ses dents.

¤¤¤¤

-Je croyais que je méritais la peine de mort, déclara Kimblee avec un sourire moqueur.

-Personnellement, j'aurais préféré aussi…Avancez vos mains.

L'alchimiste avança ses mains et le garde ferma une sorte de planche dessus.

-C'est pour que tu n'exploses pas ta cellule.

Il leva les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

-Mustang ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir…

-Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air enchanté.

-Je devrais l'être ?

-Conduisez-le à sa cellule.

-A vos ordres, lieutenant-colonel.

Kimblee siffla.

-On est monté en grade, à c'que j'vois.

Mustang fit mine de n'avoir pas entendu et s'éloigna.

-Connard, murmura Kimblee, assis sur le banc se sa cellule.

¤¤¤¤

Les années passèrent lentement. Trop, au goût de Kimblee. De temps en temps, Mustang passait devant sa cellule, le regardait et repartait. Il venait une fois tous les dix mois, en fait. Peut-être qu'il lui manquait, qui sait…

Et un jour, il entendit une voix de femme qui lui fit dresser l'oreille.

-Je voudrais savoir si Zolf Kimblee est encore en vie et si oui, je demande à le voir.

-Désolé, ma p'tite dame, répondit le garde, mais il est mort, on l'a exécuté pour trahison, il y a huit ans. Vous êtes de la famille ?

Elle avait semblé hésiter.

-Non.

Pourtant, la voix lui avait semblé familière…Peu importait, au fond.

Il rit doucement. On ne le lui avait pas dit, qu'il était mort…

¤¤¤¤

-Il semblerai qu'il y a du monde, au labo d'à coté…

-Ah ? Moi je ne vois rien…

-Tiens, ils viennent prendre des prisonniers…

Kimblee s'adossa au mur. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'il était là…

Un bruit d'explosion. De bâtiment qui tombe à moitié en miette…

La lueur de folie se ralluma dans les yeux de l'Ecarlate. Ses yeux dorés brillaient à nouveau comme ceux d'un chat, dans l'obscurité de la cellule. Ses mains le démangeaient. Il se sentait heureux, là. Tellement heureux qu'il se mit à chantonner.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-C'est Kimblee, le maniaque des explosifs…

-On dirait que le bruit de l'explosion, ça le rend heureux.

-Aaaah…ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps, la guerre d'Ishbal…

Un autre bruit d'explosion. Kimblee ricana.

-Ça te pénètre au plus profond de ton âme, cette mélodie…mmmh…Et ça remue les tripes.

-Kimblee ! Ferme-la ! Et lève toi, ils te veulent aussi…

L'ex-alchimiste d'état tourna lentement sa tête de dément vers la porte, avant de se lever et de sortir. Les gardes s'effacèrent sur son passage. L'un d'eux chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'un de ceux qui devraient l'escorter, désignant ses mains tatouées. Kimblee lui adressa un sourire mauvais et suivit les autres.

¤¤¤¤

Ils étaient enfin dehors, à l'air libre. Et ça sentait encore l'explosion. L'alchimiste inspira en souriant. Que de souvenirs !

-On va nous exécuter, demanda-t-il, affichant son habituel sourire de dément.

-Ça s'en rapproche…

-Quelle joie !

Les autres détenus baissèrent la tête tandis que Kimblee riait aux éclats. Il comptait en exploser un et s'enfuir…

* * *

_Joyeux, joyeux, dis-donc... x)_


	3. Libre

_Voilà la suite, il n'y a pas les mêmes dialogues que dans l'animé, j'en suis désolée ! x)_

* * *

-Mustang ?

L'alchimiste de feu lever son nez des dossiers qu'il était en train de remplir. Apercevant le généralissime, il se leva en vitesse et se mit au garde-à-vous.

-Généralissime !

-Repos, colonel.

L'homme aux yeux noirs abaissa sa main mais resta cependant aussi raide qu'une planche.

-J'ai ici avec moi une jeune recrue dans le monde de l'armée…dans la branche des alchimistes d'états. Je souhaiterais qu'elle intègre votre équipe. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Le généralissime s'effaça et sortit. A sa place, dans l'encadrement de la porte, se trouvait une jeune fille d'environ seize ans, aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en queue de cheval.

Cette façon de s'attacher les cheveux rappela quelqu'un au colonel de flamme, mais il ne voyait pas très bien qui. Jusqu'à ce que les yeux de la nouvelle recrue rencontrent les sien.

Des yeux d'or…

Il déglutit. Ce devait être une simple coïncidence.

-Quelle est votre spécialité, Mademoiselle… ?

-Lily. Lily A. Kimblee. Ma spécialité, c'est l'explosion.

Ce disant, elle montra ses paumes au colonel.

-Est-ce que, par hasard, ces tatouages vous rappelleraient quelqu'un ?

Riza leva la tête de l'arme qu'elle était en train d'astiquer en entendant quelque chose en porcelaine se briser. Le colonel avait reculé et bousculé sa tasse de café, sous la surprise.

---

-Sympa comme endroit…

-Kimblee, la ferme.

L'Ecarlate sourit largement tandis que l'on faisait monter un mur fait de…pierre philosophale ?

Il s'assit par terre, au milieu de ces hommes apeurés, effrayés. Au milieu de ces hommes qui autrefois avaient été des tueurs en série et qui à présent chialaient presque comme des gosses.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Kimblee dressa l'oreille. Deux personnes. Ou créatures, qui sait. La première avait une jambe sonnant comme du métal, la seconde semblait avoir la même démarche qu'un ours sur deux pattes…

-Tu vois, la pierre est là.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Les pas s'éloignèrent alors.

-C'était quoi, demanda l'un des prisonniers.

Kimblee ricana.

-Et toi, l'ex-alchimiste d'état, ferme-la ! Tu te crois peut-être supérieur ? Tu te la joues, avec tes airs de « je-n'ai-peur-de-rien » !

-Bande de crétin…

L'Ecarlate leva la tête et regarda l'insolent à travers les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, avant de se lever.

-Et en plus, il paraît que t'as pété un câble pendant la guerre d'Ishbal…

Seulement un ? Kimblee ricana à nouveau.

-On t'a pas beaucoup renseigné sur moi…

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme et commença à modifier sa structure interne, tout en le poussant lentement vers le mur.

-Je ne tue pas les humains n'importe comment…

L'instant suivant, l'autre été rentré en contact avec le mur rouge et explosait, libérant les mains de Kimblee et faisant d'effondrer le sol sous les autres prisonniers. Kimblee ricana et s'enfuit.

---

Lily Kimblee posa ses affaires sur le lit qui occupait la chambre dénudée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et sortit un médaillon de sa poche, sur lequel étaient représentées quatre personnes. Une lueur de haine s'alluma dans son regard et elle attrapa un de ses vêtements qui explosa.

Elle reprit lentement son souffle et rangea le médaillon sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire. Si elle s'était écoutée il y a dix ans, elle aurait déchiré la photo qu'il contenait, ou du moins une partie. Mais elle avait apprit que la haine, ça s'entretient.

Surtout qu'elle était persuadée qu'_il_ vivait encore.

---

L'ex-Ecarlate marchait dans les couloirs sombres, indéniablement vers la sortie. Il entendit alors des pas précipités et s'immobilisa.

-Regardez !

-Mais…c'est l'alchimiste Ecarlate !

Kimblee sourit. Allons bon, on ne l'avait pas oublié…

C'est alors qu'une femme plongea sur les militaires, les assommant. Le sourire de Kimblee se dissipa lorsqu'il aperçu trois hommes sur sa droite.

L'un était de taille moyenne, portait une sorte de tunique et avait dégainé un katana. Il avait des cheveux clairs coiffés en arrière et ses yeux étaient d'un étrange bleu-vert.

Un autre était très grand, portait un uniforme de militaire, brandissait une sorte d'énorme marteau ou massue, avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés dans le dos et semblait avoir les mêmes yeux que le premier.

Le troisième, lui, n'était pas armé. Il était assez grand et entièrement vêtu de cuir, des bottes à la veste dans manche en passant par le pantalon. De la fourrure blanche ornait son col et de petites lunettes de soleil rondes lui cachaient les yeux. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en brosse et il affichait un sourire bienheureux. Comme s'il attendait cet instant depuis longtemps…

-Eh, t'es qui toi, demanda-t-il à Kimblee.

-Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse, répliqua l'interpellé.

L'homme fit mine de réfléchir.

-Dans le fond, non. Tu fais aussi partie de ceux qui étaient enfermés ?

-Enfermé dans la prison d'à coté, ouais.

Le sourire de l'homme devint mélancolique.

-Il n'y avait pas de prison à coté, lorsque j'ai été enfermé ici.

Kimblee haussa un sourcil. A sa connaissance, la prison avait été construite une centaine d'années auparavant…Peu importait. L'Ecarlate tourna le dos aux hommes et voulu partir mais celui qui portait des lunettes s'était approché de lui et venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'alchimiste.

-Tu pourrais venir avec nous, si tu veux.

Kimblee frappa dans ses mains, se retourna brusquement et posa sa main droite sur le visage de l'homme. Il regarda Kimblee, étonné et explosa. L'alchimiste éclata de rire. Les deux hommes et la femme échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent vers lui.

Une forme s'éleva alors du sol, entre les quatre personnes. Un squelette apparut, puis des muscles, des vêtements et de la peau. L'homme sourit et remit ses lunettes.

-Je ne considère pas ça comme une réponse, cher alchimiste.

L'Ecarlate ferma les yeux un instant et sourit.

-T'es spécial, toi. T'es pas humain…

-Non, en effet. Au fait, je m'appelle Greed.

L'alchimiste jeta un regard à la main que lui tendait Greed. Il la lui serra et l'instant d'après, elle explosait.

-Moi c'est Kimblee. Le spécialiste des explosions.

---

Lily leva la tête. Elle avait cru entendre une explosion, non loin…

Elle se leva et s'avança vers la fenêtre avant de serrer les poings. Oui, elle connaissait ces nuages, dus à des explosions…

Son demi-frère était encore en vie.

-Attends-moi, Zolf…Attends-moi seulement et tu verras…

* * *

Voilà, voilà héhéhé...  
**Impression de l'auteur** : _il y en a d'autres qui auraient écrit mieux x')_


	4. Le QG Sud

_Premièrement, désolée pour l'attente pour cette suite comme pour toutes les autres et je vous promets de continuer les autres prochainement :')_

* * *

L'Ecarlate parcourut la pièce du regard. Toutes les chimères l'observaient, prêtes à lui sauter dessus, voir à s'enfuir. Il ne leur inspirait pas de respect, non. C'était Greed qui leur inspirait le respect. 

Non, ce que Kimblee leur inspirait n'était autre que de la peur. La peur de se retrouver sur les quatre murs.

Mais heureusement pour eux, il était de bonne humeur. Evidemment. Quand l'alchimiste fou rentre couvert de sang et un sourire aux lèvres, c'est qu'il est heureux.

Et puis il y avait aussi ce rire fou qu'il lâchait à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette peur dans leurs yeux.

Ce type n'était pas humain, non. Ou s'il l'avait été un jour, il ne l'était plus, dans l'âme. Certains avaient même parié qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Ils furent pourtant convaincus que si, lorsque Greed avait serré le poignet de l'alchimiste jusqu'à lui ouvrir les veines. Tout ça parce que l'Ecarlate avait explosé une des chimères.

Et là, jetant ce froid dans la salle, il se déplaça de sa démarche féline et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. La tension dans le bar se relâcha d'un coup, chacun poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Celui de Greed ressemblait plutôt à un soupire d'agacement.

---

- Eh, Mam'selle Lily ! Attendez, je vous aide !

- Non, merci, je vous assure, ça ira…

- Tatata, j'insiste !

Havoc prit des mains de Lily la pile de dossier qu'un militaire lui avait donné à apporter au colonel Mustang. Ce n'était pas tellement joyeux d'être dans son équipe…

Havoc fit un énorme sourire crispé à la jeune fille par-dessus la pile de papier et ils allèrent ensemble au bureau de leur supérieur. D'ailleurs, une voix sortant de ce bureau s'entendait à deux couloirs à la ronde…

- QUI EST SI PETIT QUE VOUS NE POUVEZ MÊME PAS L'APERCEVOIR DERRIERE VOTRE TAILLE-CRAYON ?

- Ah, c'est donc là que tu te cachais, Edward ? Mille excuses…proportionnées à ta taille.

- QUI EST-CE QU…

- FULLMETAL ! COLONEL ! CESSEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Un coup de feu retentit aussitôt et les quelques plusieurs militaires qui s'étaient arrêtés reprirent leur chemin.

Havoc répondit aux regard interrogateur de la jeune alchimiste.

- Le fullmetal alchemist. Le boss prend un malin plaisir à l'énerver.

- J'entends ça…

Lily frappa à la porte et entra, suivie d'Havoc.

- De la paperasse pour vous, colonel, annonça Havoc.

Mustang fit une fausse mine découragée.

- Oh non, pas encore !

Le lieutenant Hawkeye rechargea son revolver encore fumant le plus bruyamment possible, sans pour autant regarder le colonel qui blêmit.

Lily ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

---

Il arrivait parfois que Zolf ait des problèmes d'insomnie. Et à chaque fois, pour y remédier, il allait exploser un grand bâtiment et il finissait par dormir comme un loir.

Mais cette nuit-là, il aperçu surtout Greed qui sortait de sa chambre et se dirigeait seul vers le bar. L'alchimiste le suivit sans bruit, restant dans l'ombre.

Et c'est ainsi que l'Ecarlate apprit que toutes les nuits, même celles où il n'était pas seul, Greed sortait ouvrir un coffre, semblait affaiblit à la vue de ce qu'il contenait et le refermait avant de se recoucher.

Comme s'il voulait vérifier que quelque chose était encore là.

---

Lily observa comme tous les soirs depuis quelques temps les tatouages dans ses paumes et éclata en sanglots. Havoc s'arrêta devant sa chambre et y frappa poliment.

- Mam'selle Lily ?

Il ouvrit la porte et ne trouva personne dans la pièce.

- J'aurais juré…

Il haussa les épaules et ferma la porte. Lily se détacha du mur que l'homme n'avait pu voir.

-

Après la demande de Mustang, Lily avait toujours porté des gants. Presque tout le monde en portait dans le pays mais ces gants étaient souvent là pour cacher quelque chose.

Chez elle, c'étaient les tatouages. Non que les gens pourraient trouver ça laid, mais le colonel lui avait dit que le nombre de morts causées par son demi-frère était extravagant et que les gens d'ici connaissaient bien la vengeance… Même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même personne.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il la regardait avec une certaine peur et qu'il évitait de rester seul avec elle, même à l'autre bout d'un couloir ?

---

La curiosité de Kimblee avait toujours été récompensée. Comme ce soir. Greed était saoul, ç'avait été facile de lui demander. Mais il avait bien dû vider la moitié du bar pour arriver à cet état, vu qu'il supportait très bien l'alcool.

Zolf apprit donc que ce que Greed vérifiait tous les soirs, c'était le fait que son crâne d'humain soit encore là. Apparemment, c'était la seule manière de lui nuire.

Un sourire mauvais vint déformer le visage de l'Ecarlate.

------

- Un nouvel homonculus…

Greed ferma les yeux, paisible, avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de tendre une main dans laquelle une des femmes y mit son verre.

- Et il est comme moi… Je veux que vous me l'ameniez. Je veux quelqu'un pour aller au QG sud.

- Greed-sama, laissez-moi y aller.

- Non, Dolchatte, pas toi. Tu te ferais repérer.

- J'ai déjà été au QG sud une fois… je connais les lieux…

- Tais-toi, l'alchimiste d'état. On ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

- Attends, Martel, il pourrait nous êtres utile.

Rien que par son regard, Greed rappela à l'alchimiste que ce serait bien la première fois.

- Bido viendra avec toi, pour te surveiller…

- QUOI ?

- C'est un ordre, discute pas.

- Mais, Monsieur Greed.

- T'as peur de moi, le lézard ?

Un bruit qui fit ricaner Greed annonça bien haut à tout le monde que oui, Bido avait peur de l'Ecarlate.

- Eh bien, si nous partions tout de suite, proposa l'Ecarlate en frappant dans ses mains et en les frottant l'une contre l'autre.

- Monsieur Greed !

- Bido, cesse de m'importuner et va-t'en. Plus vite vous partirez, plus vite tu seras débarrassé de sa compagnie.

- Mais Mons…

- Ferme-la, Bido. Et déguerpissez. N'oubliez pas le gamin, surtout. Je compte sur toi, Bido, pour que Kimblee ne t'explose pas.

- Pour ça, faudrait peut-être que je reste en vie.

- Bido, cher Bido, si tu n'avances pas, je me verrais contraint de t'obliger à avancer…

Bido déglutit et se pressa de sortir, l'Ecarlate sur ses talons.

- Au fait, lança Greed à la cantonade, juste au cas-où… Il voulait être enterré, incinéré ou immergé, Bido ?

L'homonculus éclata de rire, suite à sa blague de mauvais goût. Les autres se contentèrent d'essayer de ne pas imaginer à quoi pouvais ressembler un lézard éparpillé sur les murs…

--

- Euh… t'es sûre que c'est là ?

- Y a écrit « QG militaire du Sud ». Tu me prends pour qui, connard ?

- Eh, Kimblee ! Où tu vas ?

- Prendre l'entrée de service !

- Quoi ?

La chimère ne put expliquer pourquoi mais elle sentait que « l'entrée de service » qu'elle allait découvrir ressemblerait à un gros trou dans le mur… Elle y ressembla étrangement d'ailleurs… dire qu'il avait suffit d'un humain et…

Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

De l'autre coté de ce mur brisé, il y avait l'homonculus qu'attendait Greed. Mais il n'était pas prévu qu'il soit dans les bras d'une femme et poursuivit des militaires. Ni même que l'un des militaires connaisse Kimblee, d'ailleurs.

- C'est… c'est l'alchimiste écarlate !

- L'alchimiste écarlate ? Zolf J. Kimblee ? Mais il est censé être mort il y a plus de dix ans !

Et blalbla, et Kimblee sortait ses grands airs, prenait le temps de parler et blablabla…

Et finalement, ils avaient fini par s'enfuir, suite à une attaque.

Et Bido avait perdu de vue l'alchimiste quelques minutes. Ces quelques minutes avaient malheureusement été suffisantes pour qu'une idée germe dans l'esprit de l'alchimiste fou. Et cela allait leur coûter cher à tous…

---

- Allô ?

Lily se figea aux demandes de secours du militaire au bout du fil et des bruits qu'il y avait derrière.

- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

Mustang fronça les sourcils et appuya sur le bouton du haut-parleur. L'homme à l'autre bout du fil semblait effrayé. Soudain, il poussa un cri alors qu'un rire retentissait. Et un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Cela avait le même son que du sang s'éparpillant suite à…

- Une explosion…

Riza, se remémorant Ishbal, se mordit les lèvres. Non, cela ne pouvait pas…

- Eh… bah, merde, il était au téléphone… Allô ?

La main de Lily tremblait, à présent.

- Mademoiselle… donnez-moi ce téléphone.

- Allôooo, se répéta l'homme, amusé à l'autre bout du fil.

- Mademoiselle, retenta Mustang.

- Eh, il y a quelqu'un ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendue ta voix, c'était il y a plus de dix ans… laisse-moi le temps d'encaisser le coup.

- Que…

Un silence pesant s'installa et Mustang baissa sa main, laissant à la jeune fille le soin de répondre. A présent, à l'autre bout du fil, l'autre respirait fortement.

- … Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Tu connais la réponse avant même de l'avoir posée, Zolf.

Tout d'abord, l'on entendit plus rien. Puis vint un rire. Le rire augmenta avant de devenir dément.

Ce rire… Mustang et Hawkeye l'avaient entendu, durant la guerre. Et ce même rire, Lily l'avait entendu. Très spécialement un certain soir.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Hahaaa ! Et alors, petite sœur… tu l'as étudiée ? Tu les as, au creux de ta paume ? Tu ressens la douce sensation de l'explosion ?

- TAIS-TOI !

Elle avait hurlé d'une voix tremblotante. Et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son grand frère, à l'autre bout, soupira.

- Non. J'avais tort. Tu n'es qu'une idiote. Comme notre mè…

- C'EST TOI, L'IDIOT, ZOLF ! JE TE HAIS, JE TE **HAIS**, TU M'ENTENDS ? ET JE VAIS TE TUER, DE LA MEME MANIERE QUE TU LES AS TUES SOUS MES YEUX !

A nouveau un rire. Moqueur. Et Mustang qui hésitait à arracher le combiné des mains de la jeune fille.

- C'était pas si terrible que ça…

- J'AVAIS **CINQ ANS** !

- MADEMOISELLE KIMBLEE ! PASSEZ-MOI CE TELEPHONE !

Le colonel arracha le combiné des mains de Lily qui tomba à terre et éclata en sanglots.

- Eh…ce serait pas mon vieil ami l'alchimiste de feu, au téléphone ?

Et l'autre éclatait de rire.

- Kimblee. Vous êtes censé être mort.

- Pourtant, je suis en vie…

Des bruits de voix lui parvenaient à présent de l'autre bout du fil.

- Merde, l'armée…

L'on entendit un objet tomber et des bruits de pas, suivis d'une explosion. Et d'un rire…

Le colonel raccrocha rageusement le combiné, sans pour autant le lâcher.

Et Lily continuait de sangloter.

- Il aurait dû être mort…il aurait dû…

Elle refusait d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Ses mains, sales, ces mêmes mains que son demi-frère…

* * *

_Personnellement, je commence à aimer Lily... je ferai peut-être une fic sur elle quand celle-là et d'autres seront finies :)_

_Et j'espère que ce chapitre a été suffisemment long !_


	5. Mauvaise Surprise

_Alors, comme vous pourrez le remarquer, c'est venu plus vite, cette fois-ci :)  
J'y ai inséré un peu d'humour vers le milieu, aussi..._

* * *

En vie. Sa demi-sœur était en vie. Et cela ne le touchait pas plus que cela.

Avait-elle étudié ses livres ? S'était-elle fait tatouer les paumes ? Avait-elle déjà tué quelqu'un ? Pourquoi s'était-elle engagée dans l'armée ? Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré ?

- Eh, Kimblee, j'te cause.

L'Ecarlate leva les yeux vers Greed qui le regardait avec insistance.

- Tu disais ?

- Fais semblant de pas m'avoir entendu, surtout, hein ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, sourit-il.

- Connard.

Greed s'en alla, laissant seul l'Ecarlate dans l'entrée. Après tout, effrayer Bido et n'avoir pas réussi à ramener le gamin, ce n'était pas un crime, non ?

_« Il a faillit me tuer, Monsieur Greed ! Aujourd'hui, c'était moi, mais un jour, ce sera vous ! »_

Bido. Ce cher Bido.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

---

- Mademoiselle Kimblee. Levez-vous.

- Colonel, laissez-la un ins…

- Aidez-la à se lever, Havoc. Et emmenez-la hors de ma vue.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre.

Havoc bassa la tête et aida la jeune femme à se lever et ils sortirent de la pièce.

- Saleté de colonel…

Lily, les yeux rougis, se mordait les lèvres et marchait à coté du sous-lieutenant, silencieuse.

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre, côte à côte, silencieux. Lorsque la jeune femme voulut entrer dans la pièce, Havoc la retint par le bras.

- Lily…vous allez bien ?

La jeune femme fondit en larmes.

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Il était censé être mort, ce salopard ! Il…

- Lily…

Havoc prit la jeune femme contre elle et tâcha de la consoler.

- Je vais le tuer…

Note : ne jamais contrarier quelqu'un de fou. Sauf peut-être si cette personne est suicidaire.

- Non, Lily. Il est loin. Très loin…

- Je le tuerai, Havoc…

_Il m'a dit de le faire, cette nuit-là…_

- Lily.

Havoc regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux.

- Tu n'iras pas.

- …

- Tu n'iras pas.

- … Je n'irai pas.

Le lieutenant la prit dans ses bras.

- Merci, Lily. Merci…

---

L'Ecarlate regarda le liquide rouge qu'il faisait tourner dans son verre.

- Tu bois pas ta vodka, Kimblee ?

De la vodka mélangée à du sang. Boisson inventée par Monsieur Greed lui-même lorsqu'il avait malencontreusement fait couler de son sang dedans.

L'alchimiste jeta un regard à l'homonculus avant de boire son verre d'une traite, en souriant. Greed soupira.

- Pfff… J'l'aurais bien bue, moi…

- Monsieur Greed… Arrêtez, vous êtes…

- Non... je ne suis… pas… bourré !

- Monsieur Greed…

- Kimblee.

- Avec plaisir.

L'Ecarlate joint ses paumes et les posa sur le bras de Greed. Et hop, de quoi remplir une bouteille… Et de dessoûler un homonculus.

- Tu vois, Dolchatte, je ne suis pas bourré. Et Kimblee est sympathique, quand il veut.

- Quand il veut… ?

- Enfin, quand je _veux_ qu'il le soit.

- Je me disais aussi…

- Dolchatte, si tu tiens à ta misérable vie, ferme-la.

- Tutut, Kimkim, interdiction d'exploser mes chimères.

…

- Euh, Greed, t'as dis quoi, là ?

- Interdiction de tuer mes chimères.

- Non, avant. Tu m'as appelé comment ?

- J't'appelle comme je _veux_, tu es _mon_ alchimiste.

- Non. Je suis à personne.

Et Greed recouvrit les murs…

---

Cependant, les deux semaines qui suivirent le coup de fil passèrent vite. Très vite. Lily en oubliait même l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec son frère.

Les rues de Dublith étaient belles, ce soir-là. Le ciel était rougeoyant et le soleil se couchait, derrière les collines. Les habitants fermaient leurs boutiques et seuls quelques-uns se promenaient dehors.

Le colonel Mustang et son équipe avaient été mutés dans le sud, au QG du sud, cela va de soi. Les premiers jours, Lily et le colonel – bien que personne n'ait été au courant pour ce dernier – eurent au début la crainte de croiser l'Ecarlate. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas montré signe de vie et les deux alchimistes sortaient maintenant seuls, sans crainte, dans les rues de la ville.

Lily marchait donc, le cœur léger, en civil – une jolie petite robe qui avait plu à son ami Havoc – au milieu des rues et ruelles qui se vidaient.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'un autre bruit de pas que le sien résonnait à ses oreilles. Elle s'arrêta. Non, ce n'était que l'écho. Elle repartit et s'arrêta à nouveau. Ses chaussures claquaient sur les pavés mais il y avait un autre bruit, celui de… bottes, semblait-il.

Pourtant, à Dublith, personne ne semblait porter de bottes, en plein été.

La jeune femme se retourna. Il n'y avait rien.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle repartit, elle entendit à nouveau ce bruit de pas. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle crut voir quelque chose d'imperceptible. Pourtant, cette personne – quoi d'autre ? – était sortie de son champ de vision. C'est lorsqu'elle fit volte-face qu'elle vit celui qui la suivait. Et celui-ci lui adressait un large sourire qui laissait voir des dents pointues.

Un requin. Ce type lui faisait penser à un requin.

Il était grand, la dépassait d'une tête. Il était bien bâti, aussi. Il avait ses cheveux bruns dressés sur la tête et il portait de petites lunettes de soleil, malgré le fait qu'il faisait presque nuit. Il était entièrement vêtu de cuir. Et sa veste sans manche était à col de fourrure.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable de se promener toute seule, ma petite dame.

Surmontant son malaise, Lily lui répondit d'une voix indifférente mais intérieurement, elle était effrayée.

- Peut-être. Laissez-moi passez, je dois rentrer chez moi, à présent.

- Vous savez que les rues sont remplies de types peut recommandables ?

La jeune femme dût se forcer à ne laisser paraître aucune émotion sur son visage.

- Et ?

- Je suis l'un d'eux ma petite dame, dit l'homme en lui attrapant le poignet et en élargissant son sourire.

Il serrait fort. Très fort. Lily avait l'impression d'avoir la main dans un étau.

L'homme lui passa la main sous le menton et la força à lever la tête vers lui. Il fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

- Lâchez-moi.

- Très drôle. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, mademoiselle. Et je ne porte pas cette personne dans mon…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase avant d'éclater de rire. C'est à ce moment-là que Lily eut vraiment peur.

- Dire que j'allais dire une ânerie ! Je n'ai pas de cœur, voyons !

- Je vous rappelle qui ?

- Aucune importance… dans quelques heures, ce sera le cadet de vous soucis, ma jolie !

Et il éclata à nouveau de rire. Lily tenta de se dégager, en vain. L'homme lui attrapa le visage de sa main libre.

- Quoique, ce serait dommage de te lâcher trop tôt. T'es plutôt mignonne…

La suite, était-ce un réflexe ou l'avait-elle décidé avant même que l'idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit ? Toujours est-il que Lily avait joint ses paumes et les avait posées sur le bras du sale type qui lui broyait le poignet.

Et l'autre, interloqué, avait d'abord froncé les sourcils et éclaté de rire alors qu'il reconnaissait une certaine sensation qu'il avait pu expérimenter : sentir son corps se transformer avant de recouvrir les murs.

Lily regarda un instant la paume de ses mains, visible à cause de l'absence soudaine des gants. Et elle se mit à courir.

Elle ne vit pas son agresseur se recomposer derrière elle et partir à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa d'ailleurs en moins de temps qu'il ne vous en a fallut pour lire ces lignes.

- Je me disais bien que tu lui ressemblais beaucoup, à ce type, dit l'« homme » en attrapant les bras de la jeune alchimiste et en les lui bloquant derrière le dos.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Non… Non…ce type, il…

- T'es qui ? Sa sœur ? Sa petite amie ? Bof, de toute façon… tu seras _à moi_…

C'est alors qu'au bout de la rue, Lily vit la dernière personne au monde qu'elle aurait souhaité voir.

Zolf Kimblee. Son grand frère.

- Greed ! Lâche-la tout de suite !

- Ah, Kimblee… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vois pas que je cherche ma compagne du soir ?

Lily était littéralement sciée. Il venait de demander quoi, son demi-frère – qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout – préféré ? Il venait de demander à ce type de la lâcher ? Il n'y avait pas erreur dans le script ? (_**Nda** : Non, non, Lily, tu as bien entendu… Quoique…vous êtes sûr que c'était bien de l'eau, dans mon verre ?)_

De l'autre coté, Zolf se demandait lui aussi pourquoi il avait dit ça. La réponse s'imposa alors dans son esprit et elle lui plu. Ah, ça oui.

- Greed, lâche ma sœur. Tout de suite.

- Excuse-moi, mais…non. Et… ta sœur ? Mais… tu es sentimental ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout. Mais c'est moi qui ai commencé à la faire souffrir, c'est moi qui vais achever le travail.

Lily se surprit à penser qu'elle préférait être avec son frère qu'avec ce Greed. Elle se ressaisit vite.

- Non, Zolf. C'est moi qui vais te tuer. Comme tu m'as demandé de le faire il y a dix ans.

- Ah non. Je ne t'ai pas dit « tue-moi ». Je t'ai dit que je t'attendrais…

- Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais… Je t'emprunte ta sœur, Kimkim, dit le dénommé Greed en lançant un clin d'œil à l'Ecarlate.

La seconde qui suivit, Zolf se retrouva seul dans la ruelle. Et bizarrement, il ne supportait pas l'idée que Greed allait faire souffrir sa demi-sœur… à sa place.

---

- Lâchez-moi ! Arrêtez !

Greed riait, sans s'émouvoir devant le visage décomposé de la jeune femme où coulaient maintes larmes.

- Tu es à moi, ma jolie…

- Laissez moi…

- Non.

Greed jeta Lily dans sa chambre et il ferma la porte à clef.

- Demain, je te laisserai peut-être…

* * *

_Question : Je sauve Lily ou pas ? J'aimerais bien mais... enfin... faudra voir :/_


	6. Brisée

_C'est (un peu) plus court et plus rapide mais... il fallait vite passer ce chapitre. Je crois que je devrais changer le rating, aussi..._

_Je suis désolée pour Lily. J'ai faillit t'écouter, Ichihara, mais..._ ¤ _**se donne des claques**_ ¤

* * *

Lily fixait le plafond, les yeux embués. La seule certitude qui lui venait à l'esprit était qu'elle voulait mourir. 

Et cet homme, au-dessus d'elle, qui prenait plaisir à la voir aussi brisée, cet homme qui s'amusait…

Ce monstre.

Et elle regardait le plafond alors qu'il cherchait à l'embrasser, elle regardait le plafond alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps, elle regardait le plafond alors que les larmes coulaient, alors que lui riait.

Elle n'avait même pas la force de fermer les yeux. Même pas le courage de les fermer. Et cette ficelle qui tenait ses mains dos à dos…

Elle voulait hurler. Mais elle avait une boule dans la gorge.

Et elle avait cette envie de mourir.

Et tout d'un coup, la voix de son frère, provenant du même bâtiment.

- OÙ EST GREED ? OÙ EST CE SALOPARD ? OÙ A-T-IL EMMENE MA SŒUR ?

Elle inspira. Tant pis si c'était Zolf. Tant pis si c'était celui dont elle voulait la mort. Tant pis s'il avait tué leurs parents devant ses yeux.

Greed plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Chut.

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle alors que Greed souriait.

Et l'Ecarlate était parti : on ne l'entendait plus crier.

Il aurait été le seul à pouvoir la sortir de ce cauchemar. Il était le seul à peut-être s'inquiéter ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour elle. Mais elle avait tort. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour elle. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour elle pour sa personne, non par le fait qu'elle était sa demi-sœur.

---

- Lily ! LILY !

La nuit était plutôt fraîche, pour une nuit d'été. Cela n'empêchait pas Jean Havoc de parcourir les rues de Dublith, lampe à la main.

- LILY ! LILYYYY !

Il frappait aux portes, demandait si l'on n'avait pas vu une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

Et lorsqu'on lui répondit que si, on l'avait vu et que oui, quand on y réfléchissait, il y avait un grand type un peu bizarre qui l'avait suivie, il se mit à courir.

- LILY ! LILY, OÙ QUE TU SOIS, CRIE ! LILY, PAR PITIE !

Kimblee se colla au mur, lorsqu'il entendit le jeune homme arriver. Un blondinet. Qui courait dans tous les sens. Cherchaient-ils la même Lily ? En tout cas, sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons…

Havoc avaient peur, maintenant. Affreusement peur. Et si jamais l'homme qui l'avait suivie avait…

Non. Ne surtout pas penser au pire.

- LILY ! JE T'EN PRIE, OU QUE TU SOIS, SI TU M'ENTENDS, REPONDS-MOI !

---

- Quelqu'un te cherche, ma jolie… tu as une idée de qui cela pourrait être ?

Greed éclata de rire tandis qu'elle fixait toujours le plafond et continuait de verser des larmes. Il la cherchait. L'aube allait bientôt pointer mais il était dehors et il la cherchait…

- Je vais bientôt devoir te relâcher… C'est dommage, tu es plutôt bien foutue… Eh, tu pourrais au moins m'insulter, quand je te parle.

L'insulter ? Ridicule. Ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard ne pouvait se résumer à de simples mots.

- Il va faire jour. Il faut que je te sorte avant que tout le monde ne soit levé. J'ai pas envie qu'on me voit. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de me faire choper, c'est juste par principe. Hein, ma petite pute ?

Elle ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ses paroles.

---

Il l'aperçu enfin, roulée dans une couverture, couchée dans une petite ruelle, les yeux rivés droit devant elle. Il se mit à courir. Non, non, non ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible… Elle n'avait pas été… Non…

- Lily ! LILY !

Et ces larmes qui coulaient sans arrêt. Et ce dégoût d'elle-même. Et cette envie de mourir.

- Lily…

Il pleurait, lui aussi. Du moins, d'après ce qu'elle percevait encore, par-dessus ce dégoût d'elle, les larmes qui coulaient sur son front n'étaient pas les siennes.

---

- Mademoiselle… Mangez au moins quelque chose…

- Hawkeye, laissez tomber.

L'alchimiste de flamme, dans les secondes qui suivirent, se massait la joue, les yeux écarquillés.

- Colonel. Cette jeune femme est… Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Moi non plus, sans doute. Mais mieux que vous. Et vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ce que je dois faire !

Roy Mustang resta silencieux un instant, observant gravement Havoc qui tenait dans ses bras la cadette Kimblee, enroulée dans la même couverture dans laquelle le sous-lieutenant l'avait découverte.

- Riza…Aidez-la au moins à s'habiller. Elle risque de prendre froid.

Le lieutenant et le sous-lieutenant sortirent, en compagnie de Lily. Le second parce qu'il ne voulait plus la quitter d'une semelle.

Le colonel s'approcha d'une photo, sur une étagère.

- Maes… Aide-moi…Qu'aurais-tu fait, à ma place ?

---

- Poussez-vous, sales chimères ! Où est votre chef ?

- Kimblee, recule.

- RIEN A FOUTRE ! JE VEUX LES VOIR, LUI ET SA GUEULE DE SALAUD !

L'Ecarlate explosa la chimère qui osait se mettre entre lui et la chambre de Greed avant d'exploser la porte de la chambre elle-même.

De l'autre coté se trouvait Greed, assis sur son lit et adossé au mur, comme si de rien n'était.

- Que me vaut ta visite, Kimkim ?

On change de tapisserie…

- Déjà, arrête de m'appeler Kimkim et ensuite… QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT À MA SŒUR ?

- Hunhun… **Demi**-sœur, Kimkim.

Greed se remit à décorer les murs.

- C'EST PAREIL ! IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI AIE LE DROIT DE LA BRISER !

- Ah, tu l'avais déjà violée ? On n'aurait pas dit…

- De… QUOI ?

- Oups, répondit l'homonculus avec un sourire.

C'est dût à un effort surhumain que Kimblee sortit de la pièce en n'ayant tué l'homonculus qu'une dizaine de fois. Et pour cause : il avait une raison de plus de trahir cet abruti.

Sa sœur. **Demi**-sœur. Le premier être qu'il n'ait jamais fait souffert – psychologiquement.

Et cet abruti la brisait avait lui. A sa manière, évidement. Mais il la brisait tout de même.

- Petite sœur, j'arriverai bientôt. Et tu verras, je vais te briser… Mais les os, un par un. Ça me consolera. Ça nous consolera tous les deux.

---

- Hawkeye !

Le lieutenant se retourna, faisant face à son supérieur.

- Oui, colonel ?

- A-t-elle déjà dit quelque chose ?

« _Il n'est pas humain ! Ce type n'est pas humain !  
- Lily, calme-toi, Lily !  
- ET MON FRERE AVAIT VU QU'IL M'EMMENAIT ! IL L'A MÊME CHERCHE POUR QU'IL NE ME FASSE RIEN ! MON FRERE, CE SALOPARD ! IL VOULAIT ME BLESSER LUI-MÊME !  
- LILY ! Calme-toi ! C'est fini… C'est fini…  
- Non… Non… je sens encore ce qu'il m'a fait, Jean… Il.. Je… C'était…  
- Chut. Ne pleure plus.  
- Mademoiselle, décrivez-le nous. Nous allons le retrouver. Vous pouvez me le décrire ?  
- Je…  
- Lily…  
- Laissez-la pleurer, Havoc. Pleurer peut faire du bien._ »

Le lieutenant se secoua.

- Non, colonel. Elle n'a rien dit.

---

Le jeune homme, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, tenait Lily dans ses bras et regardait le mur en face de lui. Et elle le regardait aussi, ce mur. Ils n'avaient même plus le courage de se regarder dans les yeux.

---

Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit le coffre. Parfait. Il était là.

_**Tu n'as plus que quelques heures à vivre, Greed. Profites-en. Demain, même heure, tu n'est plus. J'en fais la promesse.  
Et Lily souffrira par ma main, la prochaine fois. Pas de la même manière que tu l'as fais souffrir, mais ça s'en rapprochera. Et elle me tuera. J'en suis persuadé.**_

_**Grâce à toi, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. Grâce à toi, elle aura comme seule consolation de tuer.**_

_

* * *

..._

_Il fallait que je poste absolument ça. Eh bien... voilà. Si vous me détestez, c'est pas grave, si vous détestez cete fic, c'est pas grave non plus._

_Et c'est bientôt fini._


	7. Pourquoi je pleure ?

_**Ce n'est peut-être pas très bien écrit et la fin ne vous plaira peut-être pas, mais... voilà.  
Epilogue à venir.**_

* * *

Riza frappa doucement à la porte devant laquelle elle se tenait. Elle entendit ensuite quelque chose se déplacer contre cette porte et enfin, elle s'ouvrit.

- Vous devriez installer un lit supplémentaire, Havoc. Dormir par terre ne sert à rien.

- Je sais.

Le lieutenant sourit tristement à son sous gradé. Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui a mal dormi. Et qui n'a pas vraiment dormi depuis un moment.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue, lieutenant ?

- Le colonel veut que nous l'accompagnions à Lior. Et j'ai bien peur que Lior ne devienne une nouvelle Ishbal.

- On arrive.

Havoc ferma la porte et alla réveiller Lily. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule… et se retrouva avec deux mains fermées sur son bras.

- Calme-toi, Lily…ce n'est que moi…

Elle soupira et lâcha son bras. Elle ne portait plus de gants, désormais. Elle préférait inspirer de la peur qu'autre chose.

- Allez, lève-toi. On est mutés à Lior.

Il s'était écoulé un mois depuis la mésaventure de la jeune femme. Et depuis, elle se montrait froide, renfermée. Son visage était à présent comme celui de son demi-frère : sans expression des sentiments.

---

A peine furent-ils dans le train que Lily sentait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à y faire. Et ce type avec un masque ressemblait fortement à quelqu'un. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'assit aux cotés d'Havoc, l'homme louche dans son champ de vision.

- Je peux enlever mon masque, maintenant, demanda l'homme à Armstrong.

- Je pense que oui.

Lily serra les poings alors qu'il lui souriait.

- Salopard…

- Eh, p'tite sœur ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Elle se leva brusquement mais sentit quelqu'un lui attraper le bras.

- Lily. Calme-toi.

- Kimblee, que faites-vous là, demanda le colonel Mustang.

- Il semblerait que l'armée ait passé l'éponge.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas à vous présenter le lieutenant-colonel Kimblee…

- On le connaît, en effet.

- Vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur, Mademoiselle… ?

- Kimblee. Lily Kimblee. Et ce cher Zolf est mon demi-frère.

- J'imaginais nos retrouvailles plus… explosives… Au fait, comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ? Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

Elle se figea, sentant le souvenir de l'horreur monter en elle. Elle sortit en courant du wagon et un bruit de vomissements se fit entendre.

- Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'elle ne supportait pas les voyages en train…

L'Ecarlate éclata de rire et ce fut au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'Havoc sortit sans le frapper.

- Lieutenant-colonel ! Ceci est inadmissible !

- Lieutenant Hawkeye, je fais ce que bon me semble. D'ailleurs, je vous prie de me parler sur un autre ton, je suis votre sup…

Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'il eut reçu une claque de la part de ce cher lieutenant. Et il la regardait, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, la main sur sa joue.

- Hawkeye, dit Archer, sur un ton calme, frapper un supérieur coûte cher, vous sav…

- Je prends la responsabilité du geste de mon officier, Archer, l'interrompit Mustang. Si elle ne l'avait pas frappé, je l'aurais fait.

---

_Une bonne petite virée à Lior, pour « discuter pacifiquement »… Ah, que j'attendais ce moment !_

_Exploser deux ou trois bâtiments, tuer quelques personnes et hop, on fait croire que les habitants qui ripostent ont attaqué les premiers ! Comme à Ishbal…_

_J'éclate de rire. C'est si bon ! Tuer, tuer, faire souffrir, encore et encore !_

_Et… Ah, merde !_

_Un ishbal ? Ici ? Eh, minute, je le connais…Oui, la croix sur le front, c'est de moi qu'elle vient ! Quelle heureuse surprise ! Je vais pouvoir achever mon travail…_

_Que… ? La pierre rouge… Absorbée par son bras comme l'avait absorbée son ami ishbal, la dernière fois…_

_C'est bizarre._

_Et là, j'ai l'impression de jouer à chat : on court dans tous les sens, chacun essayant de toucher l'autre et d'éviter de se faire toucher. Sauf que nous, on fait ça avec le risque de mort. C'est bête, quand on y pense._

_Ah, tiens, l'armure. Je lui avais promis de le faire exploser. Un peu plus tard, je dois me débarrasser de l'Ishbal, d'abord. A propos… il est passé où ?_

_Qu…_

_Il était derrière._

_J'ai mal. Affreusement mal. Même pas la force de hurler._

_Un silhouette sur un toit. Ça ressemble beaucoup à…_

_Mais ce n'est sûrement pas elle._

_Je suis bien placé pour le savoir._

_J'avais bien vu la terreur dans ses yeux juste avant que je…_

_Je suis tombé sur le sol. Ce n'est pas encore fini. Ça ne peut pas…_

_Je dois encore faire exploser l'armure. … C'est programmé._

_Ah, l'ishbal, tu te crois assez fort pour le sauver ?_

_Me revoilà par terre…_

_Et ma vue se brouille._

_Il y a une personne qui me regarde. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Mais ça ne peut pas être elle. Pourtant, quand elle s'approche, j'ai bien l'impression que…_

_Elle murmure mon nom. Presque la même voix que celle dont je me rappelle._

- Maman…

_Elle sursaute._

- Pardon…

_Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?_

- Je te demande pardon de t'avoir tuée… Et aussi de n'avoir pas pu aider Lily quand Greed l'a emmenée. Et de m'être moqué d'elle alors qu'elle avait mal. Pardon, maman.

_Et si ça se trouve, je suis déjà mort. C'était peut-être pour cela que je vois ma mère. Elle doit m'en vouloir de l'avoir tuée._

- Je suis déjà mort…Et ce n'est même pas Lily qui m'a tué…C'est bête…

_J'ai l'impression de redevenir le gentil gamin que j'étais… c'est stupide…C'est ça, mourir ?_

- Adieu,… maman…Et dis à Lily que… que Greed est mort. J'ai au moins… réussi …à faire ça… même s'il n'est pas mort... à cause de moi…

_Un dernier sourire. Maman. Comme avant. Comme avant le jour où papa est parti…Comme quand j'avais peur d'un rien. Comme avant que papa ne me frappe tous les jours. Comme avant que beau-papa ne me crie dessus tout le temps. Comme avant…_

_Quand on était heureux._

_Et mes yeux se ferment lentement._

_Maman, pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_---_

_Alors voilà._

_Je l'ai haï presque toute ma vie. Presque toute mon existence je n'ai rêvé que de le voir mourir. Et là, je ne suis plus sûre de rien._

_Il est mort sous mes yeux. Il a fermé définitivement ses paupières devant moi. Il m'a dit ses derniers mots. Ou peut-être les a-t-il dit à maman._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il m'a prise pour elle. Je lui ressemble un peu, c'est vrai. Mais il nous a confondues._

_Et ce qu'il a dit me laisse perplexe. Il cachait toujours tout. Ses sentiments, surtout. Mais il semblait si exécrable, si sûr de lui et si fou…_

_Il est redevenu à son agonie le petit garçon qu'il avait été. C'est stupide. Pourquoi juste maintenant ?_

_Mais le pire, c'est ce qu'il a dit. C'est sûrement ça qui doit me faire pleurer._

_Il regrette. Il regrette. Il regrettait…_

_Il regrettait de t'avoir tué, maman. Il regrattait d'avoir laisser ce type me toucher. Il regrettait que ce ne soit pas moi qui l'aie tué. Je n'aurais pas réagit ainsi, dans ce cas. Je n'aurais pas pleuré._

_Mais pourquoi je pleure, merde ? Il a fait souffrir tant de gens, en a tué énormément, il s'en est même prit moralement à moi… Et comme une idiote, je pleure._

_Zolf._

_Toute petite, j'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi. Toute petite, je t'aimais comme on aime un frère, même si tu n'y répondais pas. Je t'ai aimé jusqu'à ce que tu les tues sous mes yeux. Mon père, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais j'aimais maman. Et toi aussi. Sinon, tu ne lui aurais pas demandé pardon._

_Tu n'aurais pas pleuré._

_Et pourquoi je pleure, moi ? Parce que mon demi-frère est mort. Celui que j'ai haï pendant un peu plus de dix ans. Il est mort. Et si ça se trouve, je pleure pour ça._

_Je lève lentement les yeux. L'Ishbal me regarde. Je lui offre un sourire triste et je m'en vais. Je rentre. Je vais rejoindre les autres._

_Quand je suis arrivée, Jean a accourut vers moi. Il a crié, m'a traitée d'inconsciente. Je me suis remise à pleurer. Il m'a prise dans ses bras._

_Il est mort. Mon frère est mort._

_Et la lumière rouge qui provient de Lior me fait encore pleurer._

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ?_

_Pourquoi… ?_

_Je ferme doucement les yeux. J'ai sommeil._

_Moi, je les rouvrirai. Toi non.

* * *

_

**Epilogue dans pas longtemps...**


	8. Epilogue

_**Voilà un épilogue, pour une fin heureuse...**_

* * *

- Je suis rentré ! 

Le lieutenant Havoc jeta sa veste sur le portemanteau avant d'aller dans le salon. Bizarre. Il n'y avait personne.

Et dans toutes les pièces non plus, d'ailleurs.

Il commença à paniquer lorsque le téléphone sonna.

- Allô ?

- Monsieur Havoc ?

- Euh…oui, c'est moi…

- Attendez deux secondes.

- Allô, Jean ?

- Lily ! Mais où es-tu donc ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Lily éclata de rire.

- Jean, c'est un garçon.

Un bruit de chute.

- Jean ? Jean ? Tu es encore là ?

---

- Eh, Havoc !

Le lieutenant ouvrit les yeux.

- Mustang ?

- Y a ta femme qui te réclame, à la maternité. Ce n'est pas très sympathique de faire un malaise au téléphone.

---

- Li…Lily ?

- Jean ! J'ai eu peur que tu ne te sois cogné !

- Il a juste dit « bonjour » au sol

- Merci de l'avoir amené, colonel.

- C'était ça ou je signais des papiers toute la matinée, je n'avais pas franchement le choix. On peut voir le petit nouveau ?

Le colonel se pencha par-dessus un petit berceau où dormait un garçonnet aux cheveux noirs.

- Tiens, c'est marrant, j'avais presque la même bouille quand j'étais un gosse…

- Lily, mauvaise nouvelle : notre fils sera un coureur de jupons fainéant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Au fait, il s'appelle comment ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'attendais Jean pour le décider…

- Comme tu veux, mon cœur.

Les yeux de Lily tombèrent sur ses tatouages. Et les leva vers son mari, souriante.

- Tu n'as rien contre Jonathan ?

Le colonel fronça un peu les sourcils avant de reporter son regardsur l'enfant qui le regardait avec de grands yeux dorés.

**FIN**

* * *

**_... C'est fini._**

**K** : j'aime pas les fins où tout le monde est content  
**Dn**: rien à foutre  
**K** : mouais.  
**Dn** : Je ferai peut-être une fic sur Jonathan, mais c'est pas sûr.  
**K** : il sera aussi fou que moi ?  
**Dn** : non, je comptais le mettre dans une fic heureuse, à la limite.  
**K** : t'es stupide. Maintenant que t'as fini, je t'explose, rien que pour le fun.  
**Dn** : nooon ! mon crossover est commencé, faut que je le poste ! ¤ _s'enfui en courant _¤  
**K** : ... affligeant.  
**L** : crétin.  
**K** : ...ah ?


	9. Explications supplémentaires

Voilà, je réponds à la question d'Ichihara ici, parce que c'est très important (je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte :X) et que les alertes ne marchent plus.

Donc, la question est très importante et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue que ça pourrait prêter à confusion (erf).

La question était : **Mais de qui Jonathan est donc le fils ?**

Oui, on pourrait croire qu'il peut être le fils de Greed, c'est vrai… Et ce serait vraiment moche que ce soit le cas. Mais je crois heureusement que non.

En fait, j'imaginais Jonathan comme un Havoc aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés. Donc, Jonathan n'est pas le fil de Greed et on en est très heureux !

Et ce serait vraiment affreux aussi pour Lily mais je me suis dit : STOP, NON, FINI !

Donc, elle va vivre heureuse, point.

Jonathan est le fils d'Havoc ;)

Et le passage où Roy fronce les sourcils en regardant le gamin, c'est parce qu'il trouve que ça pourrait devenir un type du même genre que Zolf, étant donné qu'il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux dorés et que Lily lui donne le deuxième prénom de son demi-frère.

_**S'il y a d'autres questions, j'éditerai ce « chapitre ».**_


End file.
